An automated mass mail processing system, typically built around a main frame computer, prints mail pieces (documents for mailing), folds the mail pieces, inserts the mail pieces in envelopes and may automatically print postage on the envelopes. Such a system typically includes the main frame computer, one or more high volume document printers, and some type of finishing equipment such as a folder and an inserter.
High volume mailers utilize existing batch processing applications, typically now referred to as `legacy` systems because they are relatively old systems handed down from previous generations of company management. However, these systems still are effective and often control processing of data relating to a core element of a company's business, such as bill production. Such legacy systems for mass mailing document production run on a main frame computer and are complex and expensive, and mailers are reluctant to modify, upgrade or replace these critical document generation applications.
As a result, it is more effective to perform new functions in a post processing stage, after completion of a document file by the main application(s). StreamWeaver, by PDR Advanced Technology, is one example of an post production processing application, used to manipulate print images from batch document print files output by the legacy document generation applications running on a main frame computer. A post production processing application such as Streamweaver, for example, can perform address corrections, add zip+4 codes, add postal service bar codes, compile or sort unsorted documents per postal specifications, etc.
Typically, high volume mailing systems include a postage printing system, for printing digital indicias on the finished envelopes. The postage printing system is located downstream of the inserter, so as to print the postage indicia on each envelope after insertion of the documents. The postage printing system prints an indicia on each mail piece, based on certain parameters regarding the mail piece. There are several ways to derive the mail piece parameters and determine the appropriate postage amount for inclusion in the indicia.
In a first technique, the assembled mail piece in each envelope is weighed on the fly, as it exits from the inserter. Based on the weight and a configuration parameter (mail class), the postage is calculated. A postage meter downstream from the inserter then applies an indicia, including the calculated postage, to the envelope. The postage meter performs a number of secure accounting functions, to account for the postage applied to each individual mail piece. This approach requires a relatively complex and expensive type of meter and postage printing system, for example including a scale capable of weighing a large volume of mail pieces on the fly.
In a second approach, the inserter knows the various materials that go into a particular mail piece and are inserted into an envelope. For example, the inserter knows the number of document pages, the number and types of enclosures, and so on. Based on this information, the inserter can calculate the weight. The postage is calculated and applied to the envelope, as in the earlier example, but here using the weight calculated by the inserter.
In a third approach, the main frame uses the information about number and weight of pages and enclosures to calculate the weight. Based on the class and mail piece weight, the main frame calculates the postage for the mail piece. The main frame then passes the postage information to the inserter, and the inserter controls the postage meter to apply and account for the postage as in the earlier examples.
The calculation of the postage by the inserter or the main frame eliminates the need for physical weighing of each mail piece on the fly and thus eliminates the need for the scale. However, the mailing systems still must include a specialized postage printer capable of printing indicia at the high volume mail piece rate. Also, the calculations place added burdens on the controller of the inserter or on the legacy applications performing the document preparation in the main frame.
Thus, a need exists for a more efficient way to calculate, apply and account for postage in a mass mailing system. Also, a need exists for a postage processing technique which eliminates the need for a specialized postage printer.